For The First Time
by alexwishington
Summary: A bit of a sequel to 'Little By Little'. Kurt and Blaine decide to take their relationship all the way.


**A/N: **thought I might as well post up the sequel to 'Little by Little.' Once again feedback would be awesome.

oh and I forgot to mention on the last one, these two story's were my first time writing smut. so that's probably why they suck.

Happy Readin' ya'll.

**Once again I don't own Glee, or Boyz II Men (you'll see why as you read on), or The Script's song. **

* * *

><p>He's ready, Kurt's finally ready to go "all the way" with Blaine.<p>

He figures it's about time, I mean he's been going out with Blaine for a steady six months. six months!. Regular couples would have already done the deed, but not Kurt and Blaine, no. Even though they did lots of things sexually, like blowjobs, hand jobs etc, they never tried to go further. Mostly because Kurt still wasn't ready. Well, that's what he told Blaine, actually he was scared out of his mind. Not about the idea of having sex with Blaine, but about the actual sex. He'd done his research like a good boy, but research didn't mean squat when compared to the real thing. Kurt was afraid he wouldn't do it right, or that Blaine wouldn't be satisfied, and those thoughts ate at him, they mocked him. He thought about them every time he and Blaine were intimate and he very nearly had a panic attack. Kurt never shares these thoughts with Blaine because he knows what his boyfriend will say,

"Kurt, of course you'll satisfy me, you're going to do great."

But that doesn't stops Kurt from worrying. He's actually been ready to have sex since the four month mark when during a very intense frottage session, Kurt came to the realization that he wanted to be closer to Blaine. He wanted to be a part of him and the only way he could do that was to have full on proper sex. He was ready, and he hoped that Blaine was too, but of course his silly fears had stopped him from saying anything. Kurt settled on waiting until Blaine asked him, but that wasn't going to happen. Even though Blaine wanted to, very, very much, he was going to let Kurt decide when the time was right.

Kurt had had enough when the six month mark approached and decided the hell with it, he was going to ask Blaine to have sex. He would never know if he was bad at it until he tried right?

Three days before the actual day Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's room trying to make a dent on their enormous amount of homework when Kurt spoke up.

"Hey, Blaine"

"Hmm?" his boyfriend replied.

"Have sex with me." Mental face palm. Oh great Kurt you screwed this one up.

"What?"

Blaine had given him a chance to try again. Okay Kurt, don't mess it up.

"Uhm I want to have sex.. like full on sex... with you"

"You want to have sex?" Blaine asks

Kurt nods slowly taking Blaine's hands in his, "yes, I really want to."

"Kurt, are you sure?"

"Yes, Blaine. I want to give myself to you. I have two things that I treasure more than anything. My heart and my virginity. You already have my heart so now I want to give you my virginity."

Kurt wanted to give Blaine the most precious thing he had, the thought alone had reduced him to tears.

Kurt looks at Blaine with a confused look. He was supposed to be happy that Kurt had finally decided to have sex with him, he shouldn't be crying.

"Blaine, why are you crying?" Kurt immediately leans forward to wipe the tears from his beloved's face. "Sh baby, shh." He coos.

"I'm sorry, I'm being an idiot." Blaine blubbers, uncontrollably.

"No, no, Blaine, tell me why are you crying?" Kurt pleads. "Please?"

"It's just that you want to give yourself to me, all of yourself. And the fact that I'm going to be your first is overwhelming for me, in a good way." He wipes his tears away only for them to be replaced by fresh ones.

Kurt smiles a little, "and you're giving yourself to me. Blaine, you're giving me your virginity and to a romantic like me that's a big deal." Blaine let's out a watery chuckle and leans into Kurt's shoulder staining it with his tears.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." He whispers.

"And I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt says, as a tears of his own find its way to Blaine's hair.

Kurt never imagined that his proposition for sex would end up with him and his boyfriend crying like a bunch of babies, but this was a big deal to them. When they did this they weren't going to have sex, or fuck, they were going to make love. They were going to show each other how much they loved each other. The thought made Kurt cry even harder.

"Kurt," Blaine says suddenly, drying his tears on his sleeve. "How exactly are we going to do this?"

"What?"

"Have sex."

Really Blaine? Now was not the time to be a clueless goof.

"Uhmm the way gay men do it, duh."

Blaine shakes his head, "no dummy, I meant who's going to bottom?."

Oh right, that's what he meant. Of course it's what he meant. Blaine really wasn't that stupid.

"Oh, well uhm I don't know. I don't want to exclusively be a bottom. I may be feminine, but I'm not a girl." Kurt says. "Ugh, this would be so much easier if one of us had a vagina."

"If you had a vagina then I wouldn't be interested in having sex with you." Blaine points out.

"Good point. well... damn. Should we just flip a coin?" Kurt suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that." Blaine pulls out a quarter from his pocket and holds it out to Kurt. "Do you want the honors?"

"No you do it. I might mess it up."

"Are you saying that you might mess up a coin toss?"

"Knowing me, yes."

"I can't believe you sometimes, okay, Heads I bottom, Tails you bottom?"

"Yes."

"Alright here goes." Blaine lightly tosses the quarter in the air and catches it like an expert, quickly covering it with his other hand. "Now whatever happens, happens. No changing your mind"

"Okay." Kurt says, scooting forward so he could get a better look.

"I mean it, Kurt" Blaine says, knowing his boyfriend way to well.

"Okay, okay" said boyfriend says, annoyingly.

Blaine lifts up his hand slowly, and sees that its landed on tails. He looks up to his boyfriend and sees that Kurt's face had gone red.

"Looks like you're bottoming first."

"Yes, I can see that" Kurt squeaks. Nervousness becoming the primary emotion in his body at that moment.

"Are you backing out now?" Blaine asks, Kurt can't help but notice a flicker of hurt on his face.

"No!" he says immediately. "No I'm not backing out of this, I'm just...I'm just nervous"

"It's okay to be nervous Kurt, you're getting a cock shoved into your ass-"

"Gee, way to kill the romance" Kurt mumbles.

"What would you rather me say? You're getting a penis inserted into your hindquarters?" Kurt gives him a scandalized look.

"Blaine!"

"I still can't believe you're uncomfortable when I talk like that, we've been having 'sex'-" he air quotes the word sex because Kurt still refuses to call what they do that "-for six months"

"Well not really six months. It'll be six months in three days"

"Irregardless, my dirty mouth should not make you squirm as if you've seen a worm"

Kurt raises his perfectly manicured eyebrow at Blaine. Uh oh that's never a good sign. Blaine silently braces himself for the shit storm that's about to come. When it doesn't he looks up at Kurt "Babe, are you alright?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how I want you to make love to me this weekend."

Blaine swallows slightly. "This weekend?"

"Mhm. It's our six month anniversary, might as well do it then"

"Okay, yeah!" he says a little too enthusiastically. "That gives me enough time to plan"

"Don't tell me you're one of those people who go all out for the first time."

Blaine turns away from his boyfriend as his face turns red.

"Oh my god, you are one of those people!" Kurt exclaims, trying his best not to laugh. "Are you planning on sprinkling the bed with rose petals?" He teases, laughing freely now.

Blaine glares at his boyfriend, "don't make fun of me, you're the one that said that you liked romance"

"Yeah romance, not cheese-"

"Fine, fine, no rose petals then." Blaine interrupts, returning to his homework slightly irritated.

Kurt realizes that he actually hurt Blaine's feelings and immediately kicks himself. What was wrong with him? Blaine was planning something completely romantic and he had to go calling it cheesy.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Kurt starts.

"No, no, you're right. It's too cheesy." Blaine says, defeated.

"No, it's not. Blaine I'm being such a little brat. You're trying to make this special for me and I'm making fun of you."

"I just want it to be special for you. You deserve romance, and I was trying to give it to you. But you're right, it's too cheesy."

Oh man, Kurt messed up big time. He quickly scrambled to fix this.

"I like cheesy"

"No you don't, you were making fun of me for even thinking it."

"Blaine look, I don't care about roses, or candles, or every other cliché in the book all I care about is doing this with you. If you want to cover the room with roses and candles go ahead, do it if that makes you happy."

Blaine smiles Kurt's favorite crooked smile and leans forward to kiss him softly.

"I love you, but cheesy or not I'm doing this my way if I'm topping. so get prepared for some cheese, my love"

"Ohh yaaaay" Kurt says going back to his homework. "Can we concentrate on Calculus now?"

Blaine smirks and retrieves his notebook from the floor.

Smug little bastard.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Kurt was panicking. He wasn't backing out of having sex with Blaine, oh no, but boy was he was nervous. After the conversation that took place three days ago the subject of today wasn't discussed any further. Kurt knew that Blaine was probably working like a madman, planning everything. He didn't tell Kurt anything, and quite frankly Kurt didn't want to know what he was up to. That would only heighten his nerves, which where currently at a level 9. 10 will come later on tonight he was sure of it.<p>

Obviously, Blaine did tell Kurt about things he absolutely needed to know, like the fact that his parents were going to be gone all weekend so the act itself would take place over at his house. Kurt had to convince his dad long and hard to let him sleep over, constantly reminding him that he wasn't a little boy anymore and that Blaine was completely trustworthy. Eventually though, his dad had agreed to let Kurt stay over at Blaine's as long as he called him before going to bed.

With the permission out of the way Kurt could finally focus on something very important, his outfit!. Kurt was always saying that every moment of your life was an opportunity for fashion, so that obviously meant that losing his virginity was one of those moments. He knew he was probably over preparing a tad too much, but he wanted to tempt Blaine even before they were in the bedroom. He wanted Blaine's eyes to bug out of his head when he saw him. After what seems like a million different outfit changes he finally decides on his tightest pair of skinny jeans and a powder blue button down. The outfit screams simplicity, but his ass looks amazing in the jeans and that was all that mattered right?

When he's ready he sits as patiently as possible on his bed right next to his overnight bag, and after five minutes he gets ancy and decides to text Blaine.

**To Blaine:**

**From Kurt:**

**_Baaaaaaabe are you almost ready? I'm losing it over here._**

He gets a reply half a minute later.

**To Kurt:**

**From Blaine:**

**_I'm almost done. Patience babe, it'll all be worth it._**

God he sure as hell hopes so.

**To Blaine:**

**From Kurt:**

**_I understand that, but I don't know how long my patience will hold me._**

**To Kurt:**

**From Blaine:**

**_Why don't you make sure you have everything you need._**

Not an option, Kurt had triple-checked to make sure that he was not missing anything.

**To Blaine:**

**From Kurt:**

**_I have everything I'm certain of it._**

**To Kurt:**

**From Blaine:**

**_Jesus Kurt, you will be the absolute death of me. I'm on my way already. Can you survive the 10 minutes it takes for me to get there?_**

**To Blaine:**

**From Kurt:**

**_Probably not, but I'll try._**

**To Kurt:**

**From Blaine:**

**_Oh, you silly goose. 10 minutes._**

Let me tell you those were the longest 10 minutes of Kurt Hummel's life. He was certain that his clock was going slow to mock him and was tempted to throw it out the window, but he refrained. Barely. He lets out the biggest sigh of relief when he hears Blaine honk from below and practically flies down the stairs only remembering that he forgot his bag as soon as he steps outside. Grumbling to himself he walks back up the stairs and retrieves his bag then walks out the door only to run into one Finn Hudson on the way.

"Oof, Finn please watch where you're going. I know everybody's a hobbit compared to you, but it wouldn't kill you to look down once in a while."

"I'm not that tall" Finn says, defensively.

"Finn, you make Giraffes look short" Kurt returns, trying to get past his step-brother

"You're exaggerating" Finn says, following Kurt down the stairs.

"Only by a little bit that's the messed up part" Kurt jokes. He loves making fun of Finn's height knowing that it makes him feel uncomfortable. He doesn't overdo it. He just makes small little jokes. Finn does it to Kurt as well, it's a brother thing. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going."

"You're finally gonna do it with Blaine?" He smirks.

Kurt turns around to look Finn dead in the eye. "I don't see how that's any of your business Finn"

"I'm just asking" He shrugs.

"Aha, okay then, I'm going" He walks out the door and makes his way to Blaine's car, but not before hearing a mighty yell of,

"KURT AND BLAINE SITTING IN A TREE, F-U-C-K-"

"FINN HUDSON, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL NOT FINISH THAT SENTANCE!" Kurt yells back, putting as much venom as he can muster into the threat. Finn just laughs and goes back into the house, probably going to go raid the fridge before he gets back to his Xbox. Without another word Kurt climbs into Blaine's car to discover his boyfriend is beet red.

"Did you hear that?"

"Uh, yeah, it was kind of hard to miss. Especially when he's yelling it at the top of his lungs""Blaine says in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Finn's always an ass when it comes to our sex life"

"Wait, he knows we have a sex life?" Blaine questions, his eyes widening to the point where Kurt thinks they're going to remain that way.

"I didn't realize I was really loud that night we had phone sex" Kurt shrugs.

Blaine throws his head into the steering wheel, making sure to hit himself as hard as he can

"Hey, it's okay. He likes to mess with me, but he'll never actually tell my dad and Carole-"

"Really? They don't know? Well they do now thanks to that little stunt Finn pulled." Blaine cut in.

"They aren't home. It's their date night, otherwise he wouldn't have done that. If my parents were home he would have run out here and given you a condom saying something about safe sex and whatnot." Kurt says, nonchalant

"Oh god," Blaine throws his head into the steering wheel again.

"Babe, relax. It's no big deal. Now, can you please drive I'm getting restless over here."

Blaine says nothing, but puts the car into gear and drives out of the driveway onto the street, telling himself that he would never be alone with Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>Kurt's been to Blaine's house on various occasions, but somehow today it seems more daunting because he knows that he'll only be a virgin for a little while longer.<p>

"Hey are you okay?" Blaine says, sensing Kurt's apprehension.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just a bit nervous" Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand.

"It's okay to be a bit nervous" Blaine says simply, exiting the car and going around to Kurt's side to open the door for him.

Kurt smiles and follows Blaine inside, The butterflies in his stomach seemed to have A.D.D, they were fluttering so much. He had a sudden urge to tell them to stop but he would look insane screaming at his stomach.

A flash of red catches Kurt's attention. He looks down and sees rose petals forming a line that leads up the stairs. Kurt gasps softly and hears a light chuckle from Blaine.

"I told you cheesy could be romantic." He smiles. "Follow the trail please." He points towards the stairs

Kurt walks up the steps, avoiding the roses. Not because he doesn't like them, but because he doesn't want to stain the carpet. He follows the petals until he comes to a stop at Blaine's door.

"Should I...?" He says nervously.

Blaine simply nods. Kurt turns the knob slowly and pushes the door only to let out the biggest gasp in the world.

"Oh...my god."

The room was covered head to toe in candles giving it a beautiful amber glow and the bed was sprinkled with more rose petals stemming from the trail that continued from the door.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispers. He's at a loss of words. Honestly, he wasn't really excited about the rose petals, thinking that they were the most cliché thing in the world. But actually seeing it executed, he has never witnessed anything more beautiful in his life.

"What do you think? I'll admit I did go a little bit overboard on the rose petals but when you buy almost 80 of them-"

"80!" Kurt exclaims

"Well yeah, I had to get enough to make the trail and cover the bed with." Blaine explains.

Kurt had to hand it to him, Blaine sure knows how to create a romantic atmosphere.

"It's not as cheesy as you were expecting, I did leave out the Boyz II Men though"

"Boyz II Men? Blaine Anderson were you seriously considering making love to me with Boyz II Men in the background?" Kurt asks, raising that eyebrow.

"Well no, I was thinking more along the lines of Sade-" He abruptly stops when Kurt raises his eyebrow even further.

"The rose petals and the candles are cute, the music is just downright cheesy"

"Noted." Blaine steps forward and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, "You know it was cute when you mentioned that I was going to make love to you"

"That's what it is. I'm not going to say fu-." He stops before the words leave his mouth.

"Fuck you?" Blaine guesses, pulling Kurt closer.

"Blaine, please don't use that kind of language"

"It's basically what we're going to do Kurt. We are about to fuck."

"You keep ruining the romantic atmosphere with your perverted mind." Now it's Blaine's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Okay, next time you can use whatever phrase you want but for tonight can we say make love?"

Blaine laughs and pecks Kurt's nose. "You are so cute"

Kurt groans and tries to release himself from Blaine's grip, but Blaine only holds him tighter.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"Uhm.. to get on the bed."

"Hold on for a second okay?"

"Blaine what are you-" he was silenced by Blaine's lips, and Kurt sighs into the kiss. Finally!

Blaine opens his mouth inviting Kurt's tongue in, while reaching down to unbutton Kurt's shirt. They had played the undressing game loads of times before but tonight was no night to rush it. Tonight was the night to take things slow, they were as Kurt said about to make love.

Once their shirts, shoes, and jeans were on the floor Blaine walked Kurt over to the bed and pushed him down gently, crawling to him as seductively as he can.

Kurt decided right then and there that there was nothing sexier than Blaine crawling up to him shirtless, kissing up his body from legs to lips. Sending electric shocks through his body.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt whispers, thrusting his hips lightly. "Now, please"

"Foreplay, babe" Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips.

Kurt groans. He's gotten so used to foreplay that it doesn't excite him the way it used to. Don't get him wrong he still loves it, but this is supposed to be a new experience he really doesn't want to waste time on what was familiar.

"Are you saying we should forgo foreplay?"

"Well not completely, but I kinda want you inside me soon"

Blaine chuckles and pulls away from Kurt's body slightly to scoot down the bed and removes Kurt's underwear, flinging it across the room.

"I want to be inside of you too, but I really wanna blow you first." Blaine takes Kurt fully into his mouth and starts sucking and licking. Kurt throws his head back into the pillows and reaches down to thread his fingers into Blaine's curly hair, forgetting his suggestion that they skip foreplay because Blaine's lips are doing fantastic things to his cock that are sending him close to the edge. But before he could tumble over it Blaine pulls back letting Kurt's cock fall from his mouth with a tiny pop. Kurt let's out a little whine and Blaine laughs.

"I thought you wanted me to get inside you"

At those words Kurt starts to feel nervous and tenses up.

"Kurt, do you still want to do this? I'll completely understand if you don't, I don't mind waiting another six months"

Kurt looks at his boyfriend, appalled. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to wait another six months without having sex with you. I'm doing this, we're doing this." He says firmly.

"Are you-"

"Blaine Anderson, if you don't fuck me this instant, I sear to god I'll go find someone who will."

"Now, now Kurt that is not love making language."

One look from Kurt was enough to effectively shut the other boy up and reach into the bedside table to retrieve a condom and a tiny bottle of lube.

"It's nice to know who wears the pants in this relationship" Kurt swats him in the back of the head roughly. "Okay, okay. I'm going, God"

"Thank you" Kurt breathes out.

"This is going to hurt, but only for a bit" Blaine assures, while covering his fingers with the sticky liquid and then brings his hand down to Kurt's puckered entrance, teasing it just a bit before carefully inserting his index finger in.

"Fuck!" Kurt hisses. He knew it was going to hurt, but he never imagined it would hurt this much. It burned like a bitch.

Instead of freezing, Blaine moves his finger slowly in and out getting Kurt used to the sensation. It took a little bit because well, honestly, Kurt had never had anything up his ass before. He had strictly forbidden fingering because he wanted the moment that Blaine shoved his fingers into his ass to be the moment before he made love to him. At the time Kurt thought it would be alright to hold off on the fingering, but now, at this moment he's thinking that maybe he's made a mistake. It probably would have been better to have been used to this already.

After a little while the pain starts to fade and pleasure starts to kick in, and all of a sudden one finger isn't enough. Kurt wants more.

"Another, Blaine please...another" He whimpers.

Blaine silently obliges, and inserts his middle finger alongside his index, gently scissoring them.

"Blaine," Kurt moans when he adds a third finger and curls them until he rubs a tiny little nub, and Kurt practically wails with pleasure.

"Ohmyfuckinggoddothatagain!" He yells, because yeah, they're all alone in this huge house and he can scream if he wants to.

"Do what again?" Blaine smirks, the little fucker.

"That" Kurt moans, having lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

"This" Blaine says, brushing his finger against the little ball of nerves again.

"Yes that! ohmygodBlaine. please, please, I want you inside me now, please fuck me please." Kurt begs and Blaine can't tease him any longer. He removes his fingers and reaches over to grab the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and silently rolls it onto himself as fast as humanly possible, before slicking it with a large amount of lube.

He looks up at Kurt who was breathing hard, his face flushed, and his eyes squeezed closed.

"Ready?" Blaine asks, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance.

"I am" Kurt breathes out. He's ready. He needs Blaine more than he needs air at this point.

Blaine leans down and kisses him as he slowly pushes in.

Holy mother of god, it feels like Kurt's getting ripped in half. He can't help the whimper that comes out of his mouth, or the tears that fall from his eyes. Blaine looks down at his lover and immediately stops, getting panicked at the pain in Kurt's face.

"No, don't stop, Blaine. All the way in."

"All the way?"

"All the way."

Blaine continues pushing in until he's all the way inside, his cock buried in all that delicious, tight warmth. He has to work really hard to not thrust in like a madman and give Kurt time to adjust.

He's in. oh my god Kurt can't believe it Blaine's in him, and even though it hurts like a bitch, Kurt will never get used to the fact that Blaine Anderson is taking his virginity. It all seems surreal, like if he was stuck in one of his dreams. The only reminder that it was real was the excruciating pain radiating through his body. Just like with the fingers though, the pain soon starts to fade until it's overtaken by sheer pleasure and Kurt's wondering why the hell Blaine isn't moving. He wiggles his hips slightly to let Blaine know that it's okay to move now and then grips his shoulders as Blaine thrusts in slowly, making sure Kurt could feel it deep in his bones.

"Oh, Blaine" He moans, his fingers clawing at his back, and at this point Kurt doesn't care that they're supposed to be making love. All he wants is for Blaine to go faster, all he wants is to feel like he's on a cloud. "Faster" He demands.

Blaine picks up speed in his thrusts, trying to go fast but not so fast that he hurts Kurt. Kurt doesn't seem to mind getting hurt because after a while he starts meeting Blaine thrust for thrust, clenching occasionally and makes sure that Blaine's cock almost never leaves his ass.

Oh god, it feels so good. It's a feeling Kurt couldn't even describe and he doesn't want to. He wants to feel it. He's never felt so close to Blaine. Ever. And it was just amazing.

Blaine angles himself differently so that every time he thrusts in he hits Kurt's prostate oh so perfectly.

"Blaine!" Kurt wails, "yes, yes! Oh god" He scratches his nails down Blaine's back, practically to the point where Blaine's bleeding. But Kurt doesn't care. Or Blaine for that matter. The scratching simply encourages him to pick up the speed on his thrusts, making sure he hits that special little spot every single damn time.

"Fuck, Kurt… feels so.. good. God!" Blaine pants.

"Oh god, don't…don't stop" Kurt wails. "Oh please, don't stop"

Kurt's a complete mess. He's bucking his hips erratically and he's arching his back in pleasure. He pulls Blaine in closer so that he's pressed flush against Kurt's chest and Kurt devours his lips in a kiss that's both hungry and chaste if such a thing exists.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…oh god I'm so- ungg" Kurt could feel the familiar feeling of his orgasm pool at his lower stomach and reaches down to stroke his own cock, but Blaine swats his hand away to replace it with his own and began to jerk Kurt off, matching the same tempo as his thrusts. That combined with Blaine's wild thrusts is enough to send Kurt to the edge, but not enough to make him tumble off.

"Fuck" he moans, placing his hands over Blaine's and urging him to stroke faster because he needed to come desperately.

Blaine looks down at his lover and gets a thrill out of seeing him completely unraveled. His body is shining in sweat and his hair is a complete mess and Blaine decides right there that this is the sexiest his boyfriend has looked. Blaine speeds up his thrusts just a tiny bit because it's evident in Kurt's face that he wants, no, needs to come. And quite frankly he does too.

"Come Kurt, come on baby, come" he whispers and after a particularly harsh thrust to Kurt's prostate, the boy's is coming harder than he's ever come in his life, with Blaine following right behind him. Both of them screaming each others name as loudly as they can.

Blaine pulls out slowly and collapses on top of Kurt, who doesn't even mind because he's too damn exhausted. Blaine places his head on Kurt's chest and just listens to his heart while it tries to slow down. After a while he lifts his head to gaze at Kurt, who's looking down at him with a look of adoration.

"So…uhm how… how was that?" Blaine asks, his voice ragged from screaming so damn much.

"That was everything I wanted and more. Blaine that was amazing" Kurt grins broadly.

Blaine smiles widely and pushes himself up so that he was nose to nose with Kurt.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Did _you_?" Kurt questions, "uhm, enjoy it as well?"

Blaine laughs and wraps his arms around Kurt's frame. "Are you kidding? I completely loved it." He says, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I'm glad it was you." Kurt whispers. "I'm glad you were my first"

Blaine kisses him sweetly, "I'm glad too, but about you."

Kurt shifts over a little and winces. He kind of regrets asking Blaine to go rough because now his ass is screaming in pain and he knows it's only going to get worse tomorrow.

"Baby, are you okay? I was too rough on you wasn't I? Oh I'm so sorry"

"No, no it's fine. I was a virgin, it was supposed to hurt anyway" Blaine doesn't look convinced. "I'm fine, babe. I'm not some porcelain doll you know"

"I know, I know but I just don't like seeing you in pain." He murmurs against the skin of Kurt's neck.

"It was inevitable." Kurt shrugs. But sees that Blaine is still looking down. "Hey, stop that. No being sad after sex okay? I want you to be happy and elated after it. Do you understand?" Blaine nods slowly, still not looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine, tell me. Do you understand?"

Blaine looks up into Kurt's eyes, "yes."

"Okay, that's that, now please get up here and kiss me"

Blaine laughs and lifts his head up to give Kurt a long kiss. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Just stop thinking about the fact that you're hurting me and think about the fact that you're loving me. In the best way possible." Kurt says, gently stroking Blaine's hair lovingly .

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine reminds him

"And I love you, Blaine. Forever and ever. Don't you forget that."

"Never"

Kurt looks down and let's out a groan.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm all sticky. I need a shower, but I don't think I can move." He tries to get out of bed but his legs aren't working with him right now so he just falls back to the bed, defeated.

Blaine laughs and Kurt gives him a scathing look.

"Do you really need a shower?"

"Yes! I can't go to sleep all sticky and gross" Kurt retorts, letting his inner high maintenance side come out.

Blaine rolls his eyes pointedly.

"Oh, don't you roll your eyes at me Blaine Anderson. I can choose to never give you sex again"

"Oh no!" Blaine exclaims in mock fear. "How will I go on?" Kurt gives him his best bitch look and tries to crawl out of bed. Blaine rolls his eyes again and gets out of bed.

"Alright, I'll carry you to the shower. Will that make you happy?"

"It will, but you're not allowed to shower with me." Kurt says, haughtily.

Blaine presses his hand to his chest. "I'm not?" he says, dramatically. "But, but Kurt you and I just had amazing sex. You have to let me shower with you."

"No." Kurt says firmly.

Blaine sighs and plops back down onto the bed. "Alright Princess, then you can crawl your way to the bathroom."

"Fine." Kurt huffs out and proceeds to crawl out of bed and onto the floor.

Blaine gets some sort of sick pleasure in watching Kurt crawl to the bathroom as if all his bones have melted within his body. He particularly enjoys viewing Kurt's ass, where his hole was still gaping slightly and dripping with his come.

Kurt completely gives up after crawling maybe about two feet away from the bed and just sits down on the carpet fully intent on sleeping there if he had to.

"Do you need some help there Princess?" Blaine asks.

"Carry me?" Kurt says, his bottom lip jutting out just slightly because he knows that Blaine could never refuse him when he did that.

Blaine sighs dramatically and walks over to Kurt. "Promise you'll let me shower with you?"

"I pwomise" He says in his sugary sweet voice. Blaine chuckles and picks him up, cradling him carefully to his chest.

"You're lucky I love you" He says, before walking to the bathroom.

"I love you, too."


End file.
